Complications
by WizardGirl598
Summary: A story about a close group of friends who's feelings for one another began to complicate their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone were to ask Maria how she'd spend a Saturday night she'd say reading fan-fiction and eating junk food, the last thing she'd expect to be doing is getting dragged out by her friends to a club.

However here she was in an over sized silk royal blue long sleeved shirt that stopped at her thighs midway and exposed her right shoulder with a pair of black strapless high heels to match making her an inch taller than her best friend Sena, it was actually Sena's voice that pulled her from her thoughts.

"Don't look so gloomy Maria it'll be fun I promise" Sena told her with an optimistic look on his face.

"Wait till I'm clinging to you and Suzuna to see if you still feel that way" Maria told Sena in a truthfully yet joking tone.

"If that's what makes you feel more comfortable than your more welcome to" Sena told Maria.

"Were here!" Mamori chimed.

Maria looked up to see an overly huge expensive looking brick building, on the front of it the word Kongo was spray-painted in crimson red which seemed to glow against the dark bricks.

Upon entering the building Maria noticed that the inside was just as expensive if not more than the outside and it made her squirm inwardly, for she never was a fan of expensive things they always made her feel out of place it just wasn't her thing.

"Umm fam how did ya'll get us in here" Maria asked, her New Orleans accent coming more to the forefront.

"Oh Hiruma's friend owns the place and he invited us out." Mamori answered.

Maria just took that as code for the owner of this place either lost a bet to Hiruma or he has dirt on them, Maria held onto Sena's hand as they made their way through the crowd of dancing people to an area that read V.I.P where the rest of their friends were waiting for them, on a super sized white crescent shaped couch.

Hiruma sat to the far left of the couch and next to him was Kid, than Monta, Shin, Sakuraba, Suzuna, Riku, and three other males she never met before.

Mamori quick found a spot next to her boyfriend Hiruma and snuggled next to him.

Sena found his way by Suzuna while Maria sat in the space between Suzuna and Riku.

"Oi what took you brats so long" Hiruma asked the group of three.

"Traffic" Mamori answered not wanting to say the true reason as to why they were late.

"Hmm mm" was Himura's only response meaning he didn't believe it.

But before Himura could dig into any further Mamori yelled "shots anyone" and fled to the V.I.P 's personal bar with Suzuna, Sena, Maria, and Monta right behind her.

"Is everything alright" Suzuna asked Sena hoping her boyfriend wasn't pulled into anything.

"Yeah the reason were late is more personal than important" Sena told her.

"Ummmm who dem people?" Maria asked slightly pointing her head in the direction of the three mysterious males.

"The one to the far right is Agon and to the right of him is his older twin brother Unsui they own this club and next to Unsui is his boyfriend Ikkyu" Suzuna stated with a proud look on her face at the information she just gave.

"Oh" is all Maria said before she downed her two shots of grey goose.

After taking their shots the group of five headed back to the V.I.P sitting area.

"Dancing anyone?" Mamori asked more cheerier than usual thanks to the liquor.

Not wanting to be sitting the whole night everybody left for the dance floor even those who couldn't dance.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of young adults had long since lost themselves to the beat of the music and was dancing the night away however as the night went on and the liquor set in, certain members of the group dancing became lustful actions.

An before anybody knew it the aura in the V.I.P area turned into one of want and need.

2 Hr Time Skip

With the passing of the dancing and liquor faze the lust faze was in full effect and every couple was either making out, dry humping, or both.

Agon who had grown tired of dancing was now watching the trash as they violated the Kongo's V.I.P area with their trashy actions.

Agon scanned his eyes around the room making a mental note of everyone to fine for their trashy actions, his eyes came to a halt when they landed on a certain mocha skinned female with just a shirt adoring her body. Agon's eyes traveled down to her very much exposed legs than back up her body stopping on her ass, after admiring it his eyes than traveled back up landing on her face.

Her eyes were currently closed as she swayed her body to the music, Agon couldn't help but admire the non-trashy female in his line of vision.

As Agon mind began to wonder else where Maria felt someone staring at her. Her eyes opened and immediately locked with Agon's.

Maria didn't know if it was from the liquor or Agon's sex appeal but she couldn't look away, an a unknown heat began to build in between her legs.

A smug look appeared onto Agon's face as if he knew the effect he had on her. Agon stood up and made his way over to Maria, stopping once they were chest to chest.

Maria's breathing hitched in her throat from Agon's close proximity.

After seeing this Agon began to run his left index finger along Maria's right arm slightly brushing the exposed skin, stopping at her jaw line.

Never breaking eye contact he ran his thumb along her bottom lip watching for any sign of disapproval, upon seeing none he went in for the kill and captured her lips in a hot heated passionate kiss.

Their tongues began to fight for dominance and the kiss soon turned from one of passion to one of hunger and want. While Agon dominated Maria's mouth, Maria took it a step further and ran her hand up Agon's thigh coming to rest upon his cock. Agon immediately broke the kiss and looked down at the mocha skinned beauty in front of him after seeing the look in her eyes it only took him a second to pick her up and leave the club with her.

A second later Sena and Suzuna emerged from the bathroom short of breathe and both with tussled hair. Looking around the room it was than that Sena noticed his best friend missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arriving at Agon's apartment round 2 of the heated kissing began with more hunger than the first time.

Agon devoured Maria's mouth while his hand's gripped her ass and hoisted her up, Maria instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind against him.

No longer satisfied with just kissing and grinding Agon began to attack Maria's neck sucking and licking every inch of the right side before moving to the left.

Agon's actions drove Maria insane and in return she started to grind faster and harder becoming a moaning mess however Agon still wasn't satisfied he wanted more, he wanted her beyond a moaning mess, he wanted her destroyed and that's exactly what he planned to do. Agon stopped attacking Maria's neck causing her to whimper from the lack of attention.

"Beg me" He told her.

"Wh- wha- what?" Maria asked

Agon moved his mouth near Maria's ear and said "Beg me" and just that one action alone made Maria cave in.

"Pl- ple- please Agon please fu-fuck me " Maria stuttered out through half lidded eyes and for the second time that night Maria's eyes effected Agon.

"Damn those bedroom eyes" Agon muttered under his breathe.

Agon tossed Maria on the bed and with one hand he snatched Maria's shirt off revealing a royal blue strapless bra with a matching thong.

"Fuck how can one female be so hot" Agon thought.

Maria could tell by the look in Agon's eyes that he was enjoying the view so she decided to add to it. Maria removed her bra than her thong tossing both of them to the left side of the room and made her way to the edge of the bed where Agon was standing, swinging her legs over the bed she positioned herself to where she was sitting right in front of Agon and thanks to his height Maria was perfectly positioned in front of his hardened member.

After removing Agon's pants and boxers Maria couldn't help but gasp and gawk at his cock it was massive. The look on Maria's face made Agon smirk.

"Like what you see?" Agon asked jokingly.

Maria looked at Agon than back to his massive member.

Maria lightly ran her hand along Agon's cock stopping at his head, she ran her thumb across it causing him to groan, wanting more Maria began to flick his cocks head with her tongue, flicking soon turned to, sucking which than turned to deep throating.

Maria had managed to swallow Agon's massive cock and was now bobbing her head back and forth like a pro.

Agon's groans became more frequent the closer he got to his release, feeling his pre-cum leak out Maria moved her mouth half way off his cock and began to pump the exposed part with her hand while her mouth sucked on the rest of his cock, her tongue swirled around his head reaping the reward that came out.

Feeling Agon's eyes on her Maria looked up while continuing her assault on Agon's cock. Maria's hand, mouth, and tongue already had him close but when she looked up at him with those beautiful dark brown eye's it just sent him over the edge and Agon bust a nut in Maria's mouth who in returned swallowed it all.

Maria removed her mouth from Agon's cock leaving traces of saliva behind. As Maria tried to catch her breathe Agon wasted no time in going for the main prize. Agon bust Maria's legs wide open.

"Wa-wai-wait I'm a virgin" Maria told Agon.

For the first time the genius was shocked he would have sworn that Maria was a pro by the way she handled him but hey there's a first time for everything.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle" Agon told Maria although that was lie.

Agon positioned himself at Maria's entrance than slammed straight in her.

"Ahhhh you fucker yo-" Maria was cut off and her anger quickly faded as Agon's thrust's went from painful to pure pleasure. With every thrust Maria's moans got louder and louder.

Agon lifted Maria's left leg over his shoulder allowing him deeper entrance into her. Agon picked up his speed slamming deeper and harder in her. Agon could feel that Maria was close as her walls began to tighten around him and with one last thrust he sent her into oblivion.

However Maria had no time to come down from her high for Agon wasn't finished. He pulled Maria closer to him flipped her on her stomach and slammed into her pussy from the back.

"Aaaaaaaagonnnn!" Maria yelled/moaned.

Agon grinned at the way he had Maria but he wasn't done yet Agon slammed into Maria again, an again, an again, an again and again. Maria's inner thighs were now soaked in her wetness, her breathing got heavier and heavier, her walls began to tight around Agon as she neared her climax once again and with one final thrust Agon destroyed Maria.

"Aoognnnnnnn" Maria moaned out incoherently. As Agon slammed into her for the final time filling her up. Agon slid out of Maria and plopped down on the bed with an overly sensitive and exhausted Maria landing next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Agon it's Unsui you better be up we have a meeting for 6:00 am sharp and it's 5:30 am, I'll be there in seven minutes to pick you up."

Agon's voice machine went off startling Maria awake and upon hearing the arrival of a second person and not wanting to run into Agon Maria made for a speedy escape. Her eyes darted to where Agon should've been but instead he was gone and the shower was running.

Maria's eyes than scanned the room frantically in search of her clothes, snatching her undergarments, heels, and button ripped shirt she made her exit, sprinting all the way home, thankful for the dark sky covering her.

Maria made it back home to a small cozy one bedroom apartment filled with unpacked boxes, considering the fact that Sena and Mamori mainly Mamori thought it was a good idea to drag her out to a night club on her first day back in japan.

Maria let out an exasperated sigh, walking to her bathroom an turning on the light she finally got a good look at herself.

Her neck was littered with purple border lining black hickies, bruises were on her hips and thighs in the shape of Agons hands, an as the adrenaline wore off her legs began to buckle as an unimaginable pain shot through her lower region.

Maria's legs gave in causing her to fall to the floor, tears began to weld up in her eyes from the unbearable pain so she did the only logical thing there was. She ran a hot bath and began to soak.

Being used to the early hours by now Agon woke up at 5:20 am, seeing the time he dragged himself out of bed to prepare for the meeting.

After gathering his clothes for a shower Agon's eyes moved to the sleeping Maria in his bed, the events from last night flashing through his mind making him grin and knowing the pain Maria was going to be in once she awoke Agon decided to let her sleep while he take his shower.

Agon came out of the shower to an empty bed and his brother calling his name. He couldn't quite place it but for some reason not seeing a naked Maria in his bed had slightly put in a bad mood.

"Agon are you seriously not ready yet it 5:37 and the drive is fifteen minutes." Unsui said checking his watch annoyed.

"Keh get off my back I'm dressed aren't I" Agon answered in a very disgruntle tone, making Unsui raise his left eyebrow.

Not the one to argue Unsui dropped it an instead began to observe his surroundings.

Agon's California king bed sheets were tussled the comforter discarded to the floor and both pillows had seemed to be slept on.

"Company?" Unsui asked

"Something like that" Agon replied as headed out with Unsui right behind him.

After soaking for thirty minutes Maria got out,got dressed and began to unpack. Three hours later and Maria had finished unpacking and decided to call Sena because what kinda of best friend would she be if she didn't check in on her best friend.

Upon grabbing her phone Maria noticed that she had a bunch of missed calls from Sena, assuming it was an emergence she quickly dialed his number.

"Hello" a sleepy Sena answered the phone.

"Oh my gosh Sena is everything okay?" Maria asked in panicked tone.

Hearing Maria's voice knocked all of the sleep out of Sena.

"Maria! Where did you go last night? I was so worried that something happened to you." Sena said frantically.

"Ummmmm I spent a night with someone" Was all Maria could muster out, not knowing exactly how to explain her late night encounter.

"Well as long as your okay." Sena said sighing.

"Any plans today." Sena asked.

"Nope, I already finished unpacking so I might just chill." Maria responded.

"Great Suzuna has errands to run later on today wanna hang out?" Sena asked hoping Maria said yes after all it had been a while since just the two of them had hung out.

"It depends on where were going and who'll all be there?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"I figured it'd be just us two an as to were I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat and catch up." Sena said in his usual kind voice.

"Well than you have me sold." Maria told Sena.

"Great see you at six than." Sena told Maria before hanging up.

After hanging up with Sena Maria decided to kill time by watching Overlord.

Watching Overlord had made time go by quicker than Maria had expected and not wanting to be late she began to get ready. After a quick shower Maria settled on an outfit that consisted of a black stockings, a leather black mini skirt, black Oxford loafers, and a thick dark blue turtle neck in hopes of hiding her hickies or as some people would say love bites, after checking herself over in the mirror she headed out to meet Sena.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria and Sena had arrived at the Golden Dragon just in time for their reservations, after being sat at a back table they ordered their food than started small conversation.

"So you spent a night with somebody huh?" Sena asked.

"Yeah." Maria answered while avoiding eye contact with Sena.

"Don't wanna mention the person?" Sena asked

"Nope" Maria said still avoiding eye contact.

"Are you still a ummm you know?" Sena asked with a light blush on his face.

"A virgin, no, no I'm not, but I do wanna ask you something." Maria told Sena as a light blush formed on her face.

"Of course anything." Sena told Maria, slightly curious of what she's gonna ask.

"Ummm when you and Suzuna have sex do ever leave any hickies?" Maria asked.

"Hickies? you mean like love bites." Sena responded

"Yeah like these." Maria told Sena as she pulled down her turtle neck revealing large purple hickies that were border-lining black on both sides of her neck.

"What no, I mean yeah I've left love bites on Suzuna before but not like those, who exactly did you sleep with." Sena whispered/yelled.

An as if talking of him summoned him there he was heading to Sena's and Maria table with his older brother in tow.

"Finally were done with those fucking meetings." Agon spoke in an irritated tone.

"They wouldn't have been so long if you didn't argue with half of the people we met with" Unsui told his brother in an equally irritated tone.

"Well trash should know its place Unko-Chan, now lets go get something to eat I'm starving." Agon told Unsui as he walked off.

Unsui eyebrows narrowed at that awful nickname however he wasn't really in the mood to fight so he let it go and headed to the closest restaurant The Golden Dragon.

Considering their wealth and status the twin brothers easily got in without needing a reservation, upon being escorted to a private booth Agon stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a certain mocha skinned female showing her neck to Sena.

The lack of his brothers presence caught Unsui's attention, turning around he found his brother staring at a table that had Sena and the girl from the night club at it.

"Now what?" Unsui asked Agon, inwardly wondering why his brother was staring at the two occupants at the table.

"Lets go say hi." Is all Unsui got out of Agon which he found strange considering his distaste for Sena.

Feeling an ominous presence near them Maria and Sena turned to the source.

"Unsui, Agon what are y'all doing here?" Sena asked, a look of surprised evident on his face.

"Well we were just grabbing a bite to eat mind if we join y'all?" Unsui asked sensing that's what his brother wanted.

"Yeah sure" Sena told them not wanting to be rude by saying no.

Unsui slid in next to Sena while Agon slid in next to Maria.

"Oh hey by the way I'm Unsui and that's my younger twin brother Agon its nice to meet you." Unsui told Maria with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet the both of you" Maria told Unsui and Agon making sure she avoided eye contact with Agon since she wasn't quite sure on how to handle the situation yet.

"So how do you guys know Sena?" Maria asked curious as to how they know her best-friend.

"Oh we met Sena in high school through football, our teams faced one another we also had a few encounters before and after our football match." Unsui stated calmly.

"Oh okay - wait their those Unsui and Agon that means I." Maria stopped talking mid sentence as her head turned towards Agon.

Unsui raised an eyebrow at Maria but before he could question it the waitress appeared with two large family sized platters.

"Here's your f-" The waitress also stopped mid sentence but for a completely different reason than Maria.

"Oh my gosh! You three are Sena, Agon, and Unsui, I'm a huge fan of you three." The waitress squealed drawing the attention of half the restaurant to the group of four table.

"I'm especially a big fan of you Sena" The waitress said with lustful eyes.

"Thank you" Sena said politely as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat due to the waitress lustful stare.

"No problem however if you really wanna thank me you can take me on a date." The waitress told Sena while batting her false eyelashes.

"Oh I have a girlfriend." Sena said kindly although he was inwardly disgusted by the female actions.

"Well don't you think your a bit to young to be tied down by one female." In the sweetest voice she could muster.

It was at this point where had enough of the slutty waitress.

"He said he had a girlfriend" Maria told the waitress with irritation clear in her voice.

The waitress immediately whipped her head in Maria's direction to see what bitch had dared to interrupt her.

"An who are you his girlfriend because I don't see nothing impressive." The waitress stated with a look of disgust on her face.

Maria having enough of the dumb broad decided to go in for the kill.

"No, I'm the women that's gonna kick your fake ass if you don't leave my friend alone." Maria said angrily.

"Oh really I would like to see you try bitch." The waitress told Maria with no intention of backing down.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh really I would like to see you try bitch."

All it took was that one five letter word and Maria lost it, launching over Agon Maria tackled the waitress to the floor and began to pound her face in.

"We need to stop this." Unsui told a shocked Sena and a grinning Agon.

"Yeah I agree." Sena told Unsui.

"I don't I think that piece of shit is getting everything it deserves." Agon told Sena and Unsui.

"BROTHER HELP ME!" The waitress screamed in between the punches she was receiving.

Upon hearing his sister scream for help a tall bulky man came running out of the kitchen with his sights set on Maria. However his attempt to knock Maria off his sister came to a screeching halt by a clearly pissed of Agon catching his fist.

"Did you honestly think I was gonna let you lay a finger on my Maria you piece of shit." Agon told the muscular man as he caught his right fist.

However stopping him alone wasn't enough for Agon, he felt as though this piece of shit needed to be taught a lesson on why he shouldn't try to touch what's his, so he began to apply pressure to the man's right fist to break it. Sensing Agon's attentions the man attempted to swing on Agon with his left fist which was also caught and now pressure was being applied to both of hands and soon a loud sicking crack was heard along with a painful cry.

Reaching his goal Agon threw the man to the floor like a rag doll.

"Do something you fools." The yelled to his lackeys through tear filled eyes.

Fearing Agon the lackeys ran straight past him and towards Sena and Unsui.

Now even though Unsui is the more polite and kinder of the two it doesn't mean that he's a push over so with that being said he broke his opponents nose and delivered a powerful kick to his stomach which sent him flying into a table.

Sena not being the one for violence tried to persuade his opponent with words but when that didn't work he used his speed to dodge his hits causing the man to swing into any and everything that wasn't Sena which lead to the lackey being out of breathe with broken and bloodied fingers. Upon seeing and feeling the pain in his fingers the lackey began to scream while looking from his fingers to Sena to back at his fingers, Sena gave an apologetic look before grabbing a near by metal platter and swinging it into the lackey's face breaking his lower jaw and knocking him out for good.

After finishing the man off Sena went and joined Agon, Maria, and Unsui.

"Thank goodness y'all got Maria off of that woman now we can go before we get into anymore trouble." Sena said overjoyed.

"Heyyyyy I stopped on my on." Maria told Sena.

"Really when?" Sena asked overly shocked that he didn't notice Maria ending her punching frenzy.

"She stopped when Agon called her his" Unsui stated calmly

Sena's eyes widened with shock as he stared at Maria who was currently avoiding his gaze.

But before anything could be said all they heard was "Freeze and put your hands up."


	7. Chapter 7

"Freeze" The cops yelled gun's raised in the air.

"Aren't you guys a bit too late for that?" Unsui told the cops with a raised eyebrow.

"Kek not like they would've been any help. Now let's go. I've lost my appetite for Chinese." Agon told his brother as he walked past the cops with a smug look on his face.

Unsui, Sena, and Maria followed Agon out the door, leaving behind a group of scared customers and a destroyed restaurant.

"Sorry about the mess" Sena apologized to the cops before heading out.

The group headed towards Unsui car, Sena and Unsui set up front with Agon and Maria in the back.

* * *

The car came to a stop in front of a pizza parlor, Agon and Maria got out of the car leaving Sena and Unsui behind.

**Sena and Unsui Pov**

"Sorry about this, I know this isn't how you Agon planned y'all night."

"It's okay besides that Agon seems to be enjoying himself which is rare for a person like him."

"However, while it's just us two I should warn you." Unsui said in a serious tone.

"Warn me of what?" Sena asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"I'm sure by now you've picked up on the chemistry between Agon and Maria. "

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything."

"Well earlier today when I picked Agon up our meeting I noticed that someone had been in his bed, now that alone isn't strange because we both know that Agon's a horn dog, however, we also know that he never lets the females he fuck spend a night, infact he always kick them out right after they've fulfilled their purpose because to him their just a means to an end, but whoever he spent the night with yesterday stayed over and after everything that occured in the resturant I'm pretty sure that persons Maria."

"Now with that being said Agon's sometimes lazy, arrogant, dangerously possessive, and doesn't take rejection well at all. Now I don't know what type of person Maria is but Agon seems to have taken a liking to her and that in itself is dangerous Sena."

"So I figured I should at least give you a proper warning just in case something blooms from that one night stand." Unsui told Sena.

"It's not like he would hurt her, would he?" Sena asked concerned, for Maria's safety.

"No not her specifically but the people around her yes, he can be a very vindictive person Sena."

Not knowing how to respond to Unsui's comment, Sena just sat there silently waiting for Maria and Agon to come out.

* * *

**Maria's and Agon POV**

"Hi and welcome to Greasy's Pizza Parlor how may I help you" The woman behind the counter asked in a monotone voice without looking up.

"Hi we're here to pick up an order for a Sena Kobayakawa." Maria said eagerly, her hunger getting the best of her.

"Your pizzas will be out in a minute, your welcome to have a seat." The woman said, still not looking up.

"Kek. What's the point of us sitting down if it's only going to take a minute?" Agon asked in an irritated tone.

The women looked up for the first time since Agon and Maria entered the parlor and what she saw had her face looking beat red, there before her stood a tall handsome sexy looking giant with a beautiful mocha skinned female next to him. Frankly the women never saw such an attractive pair and dirty thoughts began to ravage her head about the three of them.

"Um is everything okay?" Maria asked the woman that's now staring at them.

"Yeah, I'll go see what's taking y'all order so long" The woman said quickly rushing to the back kitchen.

"Hey did you see that?"

"That woman was staring at us."

"Agon did you hear me?" Maria asked, turning towards him.

The sight before her shocked her, Agon was glaring at the spot where the women had been seconds ago as if he was trying to kill her with his eyes.

"Agon you alright?" Maria asked, grabbing his hand to get his attention.

Agon eyes immediately shot towards Maria from the sudden contact.

"Yeah I'm fine although I'm pretty sure that trash was thinking something dirty a few seconds ago." Agon said angrily.

"Really that's what you got from her actions and here I thought she was admiring our fashion sense." Maria said sarcastically.

Upon hearing the sarcasm in Maria's voice, Agon used their interlocked hands to twirl Maria into him to where she was facing him and smacked her ass. "Don't be such a smart ass." He told her and it was now Maria's face that turned red but she was not about to back down.

"And if I don't stop being a smart-ass, what are you gonna do, punish me?" Maria asked in a joking tone.

"Hey that may not be such a bad idea." Agon told her.

Instantly he turned her around so that her ass was now facing him, pushing her against the counter he began to lean over her and.

"A-Agon stop what are you doing?" Maria asked

But her question was only ignored as Agon pulled down the left side of her turtleneck, sucking on one of the love bites he left on her neck causing Maria to let out a low moan,

Agon then slipped his hand around her waist and into her skirt pocket, letting her go as soon as he removed her phone.

Maria's eyes immediately shot wide open from embarrassment at the realization that her phone was Agon's target in the first place and the rest was done just to tease her. Agon backed away from Maria with a cocky smirk on his face while he put her number in his phone and vice versa.

"Agon you pervert." Maria stated with her arms crossed.

"Now Maria I wasn't the one moaning" He said in a matter of fact tone and on the account of her not having a comeback she just settled for a pouting glare, which Agon found so sexy.

"You know Maria, the only thing you're doing is turning me on." Agon told her.

However Maria refused to answer him.

"Besides, give me more credit than that. One I wouldn't fuck, you anywhere except my place and two I sure as hell wouldn't fuck you anywhere you can be seen. I mean cause after all you are mine." Agon told Maria, as he once more pulled her into his embrace with his trademark arrogant smirk on his face.

Cough, cough "Sorry to interrupt but here's the pizzas you guy's ordered." The women told them ruining their special little moment.

* * *

"Alright we got the cheap greasy pizzas now let's head out." Maria said jokingly.


End file.
